A Bunch of Happily Ever Afters
by Justabitofademon
Summary: So this is exactly what the title says. A bunch of one-shots. Of happy stuff and maybe some sad stuff too...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (you never know what I'll think up of these days). So...what r u waiting for?
1. Short, but happy

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Each of these one-shots will b different so I'll tell you guys the rating just before the stories start. They might differ, so yeah.**

 **Rating: All ages! YAY! FLUFF STUFF!**

 **So this is a collections of umm... Happily ever afters (and maybe I'll add some not so happily ever afters). This is a bunch of one-shots. So tell me if you like this one, and then I'll add more. Please tell me wat you think of them. Kk. Now read!**

He loves her, and he tells her all the time.

She loves him, but never says it.

He knows and she knows.

They love each other and that's all they need to know.

Who cares if they're complete opposites?

They love each other. That's all that matters.

 **PFT. This was so short! Like I didn't even try on this one. I'll try on the next ones! I promise. How about I give you a tentacle promise~~~? Plz review if you want more of these and tell me any suggestions I'll shout you out! And I'll use them. As in I'll use the suggestions and say who suggested it. THX SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT. Love you all. ~Justabitofademon**


	2. His Misa-chan-is-only-mine-phobia

**Rating: ALL AGES! YAYAYAYAYAY!**

 **Hey. So I know that the last one was short. But hey! I've seen some fanfics like 10 words short so... Here's the next story:**

"Marry me" Usui asked.

"Yes"

 **-Fin-**

 **So. There you have it. The fanfic for tod-**

 **YOU BETTER GIVE YOUR FANS A GOOD FANFIC! OR I'LL HAVE TO PLAY THREAT GAME WITH YOU! DO IT NOW! OR ELSE!**

 ***whimper* y-y-ye-e-es m-m-oth-th-e-er *whimper***

 **(No my mom isn't a demon)**

 **Real thing:**

 **Rating: Yes...teens and up now! Muhahahaha (Read at own risk...I warned you if your not a teen [not that I care you rebels])**

 **YAY! I got a request! I feel loved! I will use it for my next story! Give you tentacle hugs! So anyways...that request will be the next story! Kk...calm down me...It's natural...You asked them to tell you requests. Okay...here's the story:**

Oh no. It's the recital. The dance/sing recital. And I'm not worried because it's one of those stupid embarrassing musicals. It because...I'm in the spotlight the whole time since it's my 10th year here. And this year's theme is supposed to be love (some of it very sexy being).

And of course this has to be the year Usui finds out about it. And of course Satsuki (the manager of the whole program) told Usui. So not only does he know my job at Maid Latte, he now knows that I can dance. And yes. He's watching it. At least he doesn't know the theme yet. Like that would make any difference.

Oh god. These dances are so perverted though. I think Satsuki was influenced by that stupid alien. Who will obviously have so perverted thoughts about me. Oh why didn't I bail the moment I knew Usui knew? Oh yeah. Because no one would take my spot under the spotlight.

And it starts in 3...2...1... "Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Satsuki said joyfully to the crowd. "We are all really exci-" but she was cut off. By us.

"No that's just you manager!" Me, Sakura and Shizuko yelled out. Of course, they wouldn't dance if their life depended on it. Just me. And now it starts. And I...well...I was wearing the very sexy police outfit here.

Red lipstick. Smoky eye. Hand cuffs. Cop hat. Navy blue collar shirt. Navy blue skirt that went only up to 2 inches over my underwear. And to top it all off...uncomfortable 3 inch heels. Very sexy. And very hard to dance in. And I hope Usui didn't come but of course not. The moment I walk up into the stage as the music starts, I see him. Blushing. PFT! Now I understand. It's hilarious to see him blush. Here goes nothing...

"Flex...time to impress...come and climb in my bed...come on do your thing...it's all in my head..." **(A/N: Yes. I had to use All in my head (flex) by fifth harmony. Don't own it)** I started singing just to get a even more wide eyed Usui. Some body rolls here. Some sexy twists there. Some chest pops here. Some turns there. You know how it goes. And to answer your question, yes...there was a pole. Which -thank god- wasn't for me to dance with.

Thank goodness this dance ended. I feel like I could die right here right now. But there are still some numbers left to be done. ... After some ballet numbers (which were perfect and yes...all the sexyness was stopped, but not the sexy outfits. Cuts, lace, skin. It was all there. God...I had like 13 different costumes to change into) and after some jazz, contemporary, lyrical, and hip hop, here comes the last number...which I am singing, not much dancing.

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I want to slap you in your face. There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down. I know life would suck, without you." **(A/N: Yes. True love by P!NK was needed here.)** Yes. This song turned out to be about Usui.

God damn you Satsuki. NO! Not really. I take it back. Oh no...Usui has that grin on his face...uh oh.

"At the same time, I want to hug you, I want to wrap my arms around your neck. You're an asshole, but I love you. Yeah you make me so mad, I ask myself why I'm still here or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be true love...true love...it must be true love...nothing else could break my heart like true love..." And it went on.

Finally! It finished. Now I could go run for my life and cry myself to sleep. You know why. Oh! Just great. It's raining. And I'm half-way to my house. Oh no. I an sense him from behind of me...Well. Time to run I guess. And I started. I was kind of bare-foot, I mean I can't really run in high heels...and I couldn't throw them out so I donated them. I was wearing one of my last costumes, a collar shirt, loose tie and jeans.

Then someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see it wasn't Usui, but some man. "Let go..." I said in a whisper.

"Not unless you let me have y-""You asked for it" And I flipped him. There was some crack sound, so I think I broke his nose. Oh well. I turned around just to see a bunch of men surrounding me. "Hey lady. I saw your show." Some man said.

"Yeah...you're sexy" Another one said.

"Oh fuck shit..." I muttered and ran for my life...and virginity.

Yes...today was totally the day that Usui had to watch the show. He was just exiting the center where our performance, just to have me almost collide into him. "Sorry! Just let me run from-" But I was cut off.

"Come here little lady!" Some dude shouted out.

"Fuck" I muttered hopefully loud enough for Usui to realize they wanted...err...I won't even think about it.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Those dudes would be smart to run...but no! They were probably to drunk to see Usui there with a demon aura (Yes! Come to the dark side! Pft. Star Wars.) and his bangs covering his eyes. Nice way to abuse your boyfriend Misa! Hey! I know I couldn't beat them.

I mean...I do try to show the best of myself, but my virginity is on the line. Usui told me to be smart and not "over-do" myself so I won't. This is the one and only time that I will listen to that request. Because this body is 100% virgin. And I want it to stay that way. I put one hand on his shoulder and luckily the police were driving by slowly so they heard me scream "Hey! Those rapists are trying to rape me!" and they got locked up. Yay! Happy ending. Not really.

Oh no. I forgot about Usui's err...Misa-chan-is-mine-and-only-mine-and-I-get-very-jealous-phobia. He grabbed my arm and we started walking. In the rain. Totally drenched. Before I knew it, we were in his apartment. He pinned me against the wall, leaving no chance of escape. Then our lips were just millimeters apart. And he stopped. Milliseconds turned to deci-seconds which turned to seconds. I've had enough. I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him.

He didn't respond. So now I'm the one in control. Uh wait. Not anymore. I can feel him grin in our kiss. Honestly, I was planning to make this an innocent love kiss. But no...we had to go extreme. And you can't blame me. If a super hot dude that turned out to be your beautiful started kissing you how would you react?

He started to nibble on my lips...NIBBLE! And how did I react? I kiss him back. What happened to me? The next thing I know is that I'm above him and we're on the couch. Our clothes are soaking wet and we can feel every inch of each others skin. God am I blushing.

His tongue adventured into my mouth -which by the way should have been no-man's-land- and I angled myself to deepen the kiss. That lasted for a couple of minutes, but of course my lungs. I'm no alien. I broke apart from him and we were both panting. I was blushing madly and he chuckled. We stared into each other's eyes but he broke the silence.

"So could you wear that cop outfit? I want to be punished."

"Do I really need my cop outfit for that?" I asked and kissed him before he could reply.

 **...After some 21+ action went on, we skipped to the next morning...**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was his gorgeous sleeping face. And to answer your question, yes we were naked, and yes we are on his couch.

Hmm...maybe his Misa-chan-is-mine-and-only-mine-and-I-get-very-jealous-phobia isn't so bad after all.

 **-Fin-**

 **So how was it? Review! ~From the crazy demonic unicorn with tentacles: Justabitofademon~**


	3. Wife always controls the family

**Rating: Anyone who can read.**

 **Kk. Shoutout to myyukie (is that how you spell it?) and ms/mrs/mr. guest. You guys know who you are. Tentacle hugs for you~~**

"I'm home" called out a handsome looking 22 year old man as he opened the door.

He looked for the love of his life to find her sleeping soundly on the bed. Or should I say their bed?

He softly smiled at his sleeping wife thinking about how cute she was even after all these years.

He silently took a shower and dressed comfortably and soon drifted to sleep next to his amazing wife, Misaki, and laid his hand on the miracle she was about to give life to.

 ***AFTER GIVING BIRTH AND EVERYTHING AND THE CHILD IS LIKE 6 YEARS OLD...so 6 years later***

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Come here!" A small raven haired and emerald eyed girl shouted out.

Faster than sound can travel, Misaki raced to find her daughter outside in the garden. "Look mom! There are butterflies everywhere!" The whole garden was filled with magnificent butterflies flying everywhere in the sunset.

Gently one landed on Misaki's arm. All of them seemed to fly on and off Misaki. The little girl pouted in frustration. "How about I help?" And Misaki held her daughter still and one by one, the butterflies flies around her.

"Do you want to make a flower crown?" Misaki asked. The little girl'a eyes glistened her answer. "Let's get some flowers then"

...

"I thought you couldn't make a flower crown mom." The little girl stated. "What did your dad tell you that?" Misaki asked with a raised eyebrow. The little girl just giggled.

"Here, you look beautiful Mion" Misaki said to her daughter as she set the flower crown on her head.

"So are you mom!" Mion said back putting a flower in her mom's hair. And Mion is correct. Misaki was a gorgeous looking lady. Though most mistake her as 20 she's really 27. Even Mion sometimes doubts her mom's age.

"You both are beautiful."

"Ah!" Both mother and daughter screamed. "Don't do that!" Both yelled in sync. Takumi just chuckled.

"So you you can make flower crowns Misaki!" Exclaimed Takumi.

"Who said I couldn't?" Misaki asked with a raised eyebrow. Mion giggled again. "Well, you can't dress normally so I thought..."

"You're being Aoi 2.0" As they had their fake argument, Mion kept on laughing and giggling. Once they stopped their fake argument they smiled at their child who brings them happiness: Mion.

 ***FIVE YEARS LATER***  
"Mom! Mom! Mom! Come here it's urgent!" Both Misaki and Takumi came into Mion's room. "Not you dad! I said mom no? We are about to have a very important conversation!"

Takumi gave his daughter the puppy eyes and Mion had to look away to resist to say fine. Once he gave up and left the room, Mion started. "Mom...I think I-" But Misaki muffled her mouth with her hand.

"Wait..." Misaki whispered. Mion stared as Misaki looked around the room, and she found 3 recorders and 4 cameras hidden around the room.

Then she wrote: That might not be all of them. Your dad is very persistent I guess. Let me guess. You have your period.

"Yes..." And then a tear came down her cheek. "It's okay." Misaki told her daughter while she cried a bit on her while they hugged on the bed.

Once Mion calmed down she wrote: You're not going to congratulate me or anything? On being a err... woman?

"Do you want me to?" Misaki asked.

"NO!" Yelled out Mion, a bit too loud.

"I thought so. When your grandmother did that to me...and well she was ill and all...and let's just say it was plain torture but I pretended to be happy. I wouldn't do that to you if you wouldn't be happy. Trust me, I've been through the torture you've been through."

So you going to tell your dad? Misaki wrote.

"I don't know..."

*sigh* I see only 2 out comes of that. He'd either be thrilled that he can finally 1 day get grandchildren or he'll freak out and tell you to put a 2 meter radius between you and ANY boy.

Mion laughed at that. "Dad is very unexpected"

"You want to break the news to him?" Mion shook her head. "You want me to tell him?" Mion shook her head again. "He'll know one day, you know that right? He'll get it out of one of us." And they both laughed.

Finally, Mion decided that they should break the news together.

They found Takumi in their library and Misaki just said these words: "Let's just say that you'll be able to get grandchildren now."

Takumi stared blankly at both of them, clearly not getting the message. The 2 girls face palmed. "I-I...I h-have my period now..." Mion finally said.

Takumi looked from her to Misaki, then back to Mion, then back to Misaki and then Mion and said "I don't want any grandchildren anytime soon okay Mion? I look too young to be a grandpa." And both of the girls just laughed.

 ***1 MONTH LATER***  
"Okay you all set sweetie?" Misaki asked.

"Yep."

"You got your pepper spray?" Takumi asked getting a stare from both mother and daughter.

"You're acting like she's going away to Aoi's for a week." Mion giggled at that. Aoi loved to try to dress Mion up, but as they say "like daughter like mother". They both don't know how to dress normally.

"Relax Takumi. Why would she need to pepper spray my parents?" Misaki asked. Takumi just shrugged.

"Don't worry dad. I won't visit any boys without your notice" Mion said, but winked at her mom. Like intended, Takumi saw and stared at Mion. Both Misaki and her started to laugh.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Mion called out as she ran towards the car. Soon, she was out of sight.

"So…we're finally alone." And Takumi crashed his lips into hers.

 ***ANOTHER MONTH LATER***

Misaki gathered both Mion and Takumi to the living room and confessed. "Mion…You are going to have a younger sibling."

Both Takumi and Mion stared at Misaki as she smiled, and soon both were hugging her and smiling. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Mion asked. "I want a brother!"

Misaki smiled at her. "I don't know. Maybe I'll have twins."

"Yay!" Both yelled out. Misaki raised an eyebrow at her husband while Mion giggled. They act way too young for their age.

 ***5 YEARS LATER***

"At least I know where your intelligence comes from" Misaki stated as she gave the book that Mion was reading for highchool to her son.

Maki just grinned a huge grin. "And your grin." Misaki added, staring at the blond, amber eyed boy in front of her. Maki just smiled wider.

"MOM!" Mion yelled out. "Can I talk to you? PRIVATELY *cough* without you dad *cough*" Misaki turned around to see Takumi was behind her.

Misaki stared into her husband's eyes and won the battle. Of course, the wife always wins. Once they were alone, Misaki took out a notepad and wrote: So? Let me guess, you have a boy-friend and you don't know how to tell your dad.

Mion stared wide-eyed at her mom and then nodded. They both stared in each other's eyes and laughed.

"Well…I don't know how he would react to that. We might have to take some risks. He might not approve for um…I don't know? A couple of months. If so, I'll sort him out for you. But first, lets pull a prank on him."

So at dinner time Mion took a deep breath, looked her dad in the eye and said "I have a girlfriend." Mion was biting her lip while staring at her father who had wide eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Hianami Matsuki"

"So you're a…lesbian?..."

"Pft." It started as a giggle, but soon both Misaki and Mion were laughing.

"Dad, no. I have a boyfriend, his name is Hiro Igarashi." And Mion dashed to her room.

"Oh…okay. WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!?"

"Maki" Misaki said. "Can you please excuse us right now? Your father and I need to talk about something." Maki nodded and skipped off to the library.

"Yes. She has a boyfriend. Do you have a problem?" Misaki asked once Maki left.

"Well yes!"

"Why?"

"Because he could not be the right one for her. And she could end up heart broken. Or they can mess up. He can be a bad person. He could influence her. He cou-"

"So could have you." Takumi stared at his wife with wide eyes. "You tried to break up with me for my safety remember? You left me heart broken and we were both shattered to pieces. We messed up a lot of times. You influenced me and vice-versa. Give him a chance. Do you know how heart broken both of us would have been if my parents didn't allow us to be together?"

"…"

"So?"

"…fine"

"I thought so."

"But if your parents wouldn't let us be together, I would still find a way to be with you. Maybe have more kids."

"You pervet."

"But I'm your pervert."

"You have been and always will be." Some things never change.

 **I'm just going to say, I'm sorry myyukkie that there weren't a lot of kids. But hey! He did want more. I just don't think Misaki could handle the tension of 3 kids. At my camp, I have 5 little girls obbessed with me and** ** _I'm_** **having trouble surviving. They all cuddle up with me and try to suffocate me. They hold my hand and everything. I swear, I think little kids are abusing their cuteness to take control over older kids and adults. THEY WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THEY ARE EVIL! DON'T FALL FOR THEIR CUTE ACT! ONE DAY I'LL TELL ALL OF YOU "TOLD YA SO!" ~~beware the kids -Justabitofademon~~**


	4. Love and Suicide

**So...I saw this video a long time ago (like a couple of months) about how a girl wants to suicide and a boy wants her love. But she loved someone else. And it inspired this one-shot. So...eer...happy reading?**

 **Prologue:**

 **Misaki POV:**

"Misaki..." He looked straight into my eyes with seriousness. "You have to promise..."

"P-promise what?"

"That if you have no one in 5 years, you will give us a shot."

"I..." I already love you...but I can't bring myself to say it. "I promise" He held out his pinky and gave me a soft smile.

I hooked my pinky with his and smiled back.

"Now sign this contract."

"I have to sign a contract?"

"Well, proof is proof."

"Fine."

"You will be mine one day."

"Pervert..."

 ***About 4 1/2 years later***

 **Takumi POV:**

"Dr. Usui! Come quickly!" I ran with my assistant to where was...Room 419.

"It's an emergency. This girl...she cut herself very very badly."

"We got ourselves a suicide commiter..."

"Yes...Apparently a tragic event happened and she can't get over it, and with her hormones and periods, the depression just got worse." **(A/N: Idk if that's even physically possible but watevs)**

"Huh...okay. What's her name?" I ask not that interested.

"Misaki Ayuzawa"

"Oka-Did you just say Misaki Ayuzawa?! Why would she!?"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes...long story. What's the tragic event?"

"Won't tell." And with that I got into the room.

"Misaki!" She looks at me with an expression that says _I really don't want to be here._

"Usui?"

"What are you doing?"

"Umm...killing myself?" And I see her eyes scanning the room.

"No you're not."

"B-but I don't want to live."

"I want you to live"

"Why?"

"Because I want to love you."

"And I want my family to be alive, my friends to be alive, everyone in my life who was precious to me to be alive, and without them I want to die. Your the only one left." And those were the most heart-breaking words I ever heard. The girl I always loved...wanted to die. Badly. And I had to change her mind.

She got out of the hospital and I would see her trying to stab herself while I'm cooking...mix poison into her drinks...jump into a street full of speeding cars.

I took care of her. I saw her smile again. She broke down a lot but I was always there. Time came and she stopped trying to kill herself as much, but the smallest remembrance of death would make her want to die. We visited her family's and friends graves...but only for a couple of minutes. She couldn't take it anymore.

But...still she wanted to die...I don't understand why. She has gotten over their deaths...mostly. But something is bothering her.

I saw her come to the hospital right when my shift ended, and obviously I followed her. To the rooftop.

"Stop!" Misaki turned around and hesitated. I ran to her and got her away from the edge. "Why are doing this to me?" She asked quietly.

"Because I want to love you. Today is exactly 5 years."

"You still remember that..." And she broke down in tears again.

"I don't...d-don't..." I looked at her.

"I don't know how to love you...I've never been loved by anyone but you."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom was a drunkard...dad abused me...all my friends bullied me in the end...I only have you...But I don't know...how to love..." Her tears became sobs and she wet my shirt. Her face was buried in my chest and my arms were around her.

"Y-you make me so confused...when your away at your shift I just want to disappear and leave this Earth. But when I'm with you...it's like everything changes...I want to be with you."

"Do you still have no one?" I ask.

"I-I...I h-have...y-you"

"You always did and always will." She looked up at me and leaned in close...pausing a bit to see if she was uncomfortable...and then captured her lips with mine. It was supposed to be a sweet kiss, but it turned hungrier, full of passion...like we missed everything in our lives and we just got it back. My tongue traced her bottom lips and she moaned, getting me excited. My tongue adventured into her mouth and she deepened the kiss by angling herself.

After a while she squeezed my hand and I broke free from the kiss. I looked at her blushing face and smiled. She looked up at me again and smiled back.

"You'll love me just fine Misa-chan"

"Don't call me that...you perverted alien"

"But you know you like it..."

"And that's why you're an alien..."

"I love you..."

"I...I-I love you too..." And those were the most heart warming words I ever heard. And a while after we started dating and yes...she would break down sometimes but I was always there for her...I mean no one cares about those shirts anyways.

 **Misaki POV:**

He was always there. In my bad times and good. He changed me completety. He was always the solution. Now I wish I didn't make him wait these 5 years...I would have been happier...But he is the best thing that ever happened to me.

 **Normal POV:**

Of course...what would make Takumi happier than getting Misaki say "I do", and their honeymoon (if you know what I mean *wink* *wink*). The first child died and Misaki had a total break down, but they tried again after much much much calming down and laying in bed together.

They were the thing that they had missed in their lives. But we all already knew that love wins over death.

 **Did you like it? Idk. Please tell me any suggestions and if you want more of these one-shots. Love you all! ~0.0~ -Justabitofademon**


End file.
